


A part of you

by obviouslyelementary



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Thomas Sanders
Genre: COVID-19, Corona Virus - Freeform, Family, Friendship, Gen, Pandemics, Quarantine, friends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:33:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23770081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obviouslyelementary/pseuds/obviouslyelementary
Summary: As soon as they heard 'quarantine, new virus, stay at home', they decided to truce.Not only Thomas would be having it difficult in those times, not being able to see his friends and family as frequently if at all, but they also knew he took it hard when other people were in danger. He was a caring soul, and their job as parts of him was to make sure his moments alone were more relaxing than stressful, as hard as that sounded.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil & Creativity | Roman & Logic | Logan & Morality | Patton, Anxiety | Virgil & Creativity | Roman & Logic | Logan & Morality | Patton & Deceit Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Deceit Sanders, all the sides - Relationship, patton & virgil & roman & logan & remus & deceit
Kudos: 67





	A part of you

As soon as they heard 'quarantine, new virus, stay at home', they decided to truce.

Not only Thomas would be having it difficult in those times, not being able to see his friends and family as frequently if at all, but they also knew he took it hard when other people were in danger. He was a caring soul, and their job as parts of him was to make sure his moments alone were more relaxing than stressful, as hard as that sounded.

So truce it was. Luckily no crazier, wackier sides had been freed just yet, so the six of them could make it work. For sure they were all more worried about Virgil's well being and Remus' possible detriment to Thomas' mental health, but they were managing in their own way, trying to work things out.

They spent most of their time together, which before would be seen as a rare event, but now it was agreed to be the best solution to solve their problems in an efficient and quick manner. They still had their personalities, of course, but they made it work somehow. Logan was responsible for finding ways to keep the mind (aka Roman, Remus and Virgil) occupied with things other than the pandemic, while he himself took over the part of reviewing the facts and making sure to staying up to date, while Patton was responsible for calming stressed sides down and being warm and cozy for anyone that felt overwhelmed by Logan's suggestions. Deceit was the most calm side of all during this, making sure the others knew that it would pass, and that Thomas was not affected in any way shape or form, even if that required some lying, specially to Virgil.

Virgil, Roman and Remus didn't exactly have parts of their own to perform, asides from the latter two making sure to keep Thomas entertained and creative, but surely the one that took it all the worst was the former, the biggest worry for all of them.

Virgil was... well, Thomas' anxiety. Good or bad, in large or small quantities, he was the one all sides worried about the most, making sure he was always comfortable, being taken care of, and alone only when he needed to be. In the beginning of the pandemic, Virgil hadn't been too much of a problem, simply warning Thomas to always wash his hands and make sure he didn't get out all that often, but as weeks went by, he grew wearier and larger, dominating their common space with his fears. He was scared for Thomas' friends, for his family and for himself, any cough or laziness was a sign that they had contracted the virus and they were about to die. Any news he heard were enough to throw him into a spiral down the rabbit hole of terrors, and fill the other sides with terrifying visions and thoughts. In one tiring night, Logan, Patton and Deceit ended up in an argument, almost deciding to lock Virgil up for the day so he wouldn't influence the others, but decided against it. They couldn't ignore Virgil or hold him back. They needed to care for him and make sure he was healthy and steady.

So there they were, now, all settled in their work stations. Deceit was currently reading a book next to Virgil, who was sitting on the floor surrounded by blankets and plush toys, watching his favorite Disney movie. Logan was on the chair nearby, checking the news on his phone, making no faces or comments so he wouldn’t alarm the others. Patton was entertaining Roman and Remus by asking them for help on making cookies and cakes, and they were for sure having fun making the kitchen a mess and using way too different pallets of colors for their decorations. Everything seemed steady and fine, all of them settling down on a comfortable routine, making sure not to freak anyone out.

Of course, they could only control so much, since they all lived in Thomas' brain and rarely came out to help him, and thus the outside world news could only be so avoided, even if they did try to keep Thomas at a calm state.

Something on the outside world had happened. Something that they hadn't yet realized. Not all of them at least. Virgil felt a tingle on his hands, something that happened rarely these days, but with the pandemic seemed to be occurring more often. He tried to ditch it, eyes focused on the television, but the tingle began to spread to his wrists, that strange sensation he hated. His ears started to ring, and he began listening to a quiet little voice inside his brain that none of the others could hear. It was Thomas, obviously, but he could sense his dread and his fear as he tried calm himself down from whatever had happened outside.

Bad news? Was someone sick? Had someone died? What had happened? What was going on? Was Thomas dying? Did he get it? Virgil's arms started tingling, up to his shoulders, and his breathing began to fail him as he stared at the TV, but the image was blurry and he couldn't make up the characters' sounds. What was going on? What had happened? He had to know! He had to help!

He closed his eyes for a minute, not trying to calm down as the others told him he should, but trying to find the source of the problem, trying to see what was making Thomas so upset, so scared, but he couldn't find it! It was a mess of news, of fears, or thoughts, and he couldn't get anything straight, he couldn't find the origin problem, he couldn't help Thomas!

"VIRGIL!" he heard someone yell and his eyes opened with a gasp. He breathed hard, panting, looking around as all the others surrounded him, the room suddenly dark, all their eyes covered in thick dark bags under their eyes, waiting for him to come back. Patton was right in front of him, holding his face, and sighed when Virgil looked back at him.

"Oh thank god you're back... kiddo..." he whispered, pulling Virgil for a hug that he didn't respond at first. He panted, but slowly his breathing went back to normal, and he felt hands touching him everywhere, one at his ankle, another at his knee, then one on each shoulder, and Patton's body surrounding him in a tight hug. "Virge..."

"I'm sorry" he whispered, his quick panting giving place to a sob as his eyes teared up and he immediately wrapped his arms around Patton. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to!"

"We know Virgil" Logan said, squeezing his shoulder, and Roman smiled gently at him.

"We are right here for you."

Vigil let out a soft sob and hugged Patton tighter, just before he felt another two pairs of arms around him. When he opened his eyes, Deceit and Remus were looking at him while Logan and Roman had joined in for the hug, and he gave the dark sides a shaky smile that was answered by another two smiles.

As much as they didn't handle each other very well yet, they were friends and they were parts of Thomas. And that was what mattered.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written out of spite for people who don't like Thomas. I love him. Also comments and kudos are appreciated.


End file.
